Hunter's Child
by topazora
Summary: Yautja child finds herself on planet Earth, lost and alone until she stumbles upon a friendly native.
1. The camp site

Author's note: First time here on the site. And this is my first AvP fanfiction, kinda testing the waters out here.

Disclaimer: I don't own AvP, AvP is owned by Fox. I do own Sahara and Luekr-Ke.

Chapter 1

The quiet stillness of the wild preserve was interrupted with a resounding blast, when a what seemed like a falling star crashed into the earth. Inside the small, smoking ship, a metal plate popped up and was pushed over, cashing loudly. A small body crawled out from under the pile of metal, high pitched cough escaping her lungs. She stood up at her full height of three feet, glancing around making an assement of her surroundings. She hugged her chest as she wondered over to the pilots chair. She noticed a large arm hanging limp, green glowing blood dripping down. Her amber eyes followed the arm up and saw a large beam was piercing the barrel chest of the pilot. Her mandibles flared, hissing at the corpse; she stopped hissing and timidly poked the arm before jumping back. The arm barely made any movement in response to her poking. She cocked her head, short fleshy dreads fell over her shoulders. She made a questioning chirp before realizing that her captor was dead.

"Pauk-de!" she yelled at him, she wasn't allowed to cuss in front of adults, but closest adult is dead, isn't he? She nodded her head, he got what he deserved! He wouldn't have died if he hadn't killed her mother and took her! Hugging her chest, she sniffed the air. The air smelled a little different… not like the air where she came from. She looked around, remembering what she's been told being needing a breathing apparatus on different worlds. After fifteen minutes of searching, she found a small spare- a machine that would convert the planet's native air to her own, connected to a clear mask that was larger than her own toothy muzzle. It'll have to do. She hugged the breathing apparatus to her tiny chest and wondered out of the ship.

oOo

The sun was sinking behind the dark mountains and air was starting to chill. The child's mandibles were chittering on their own, her arms hugged around her body trying to keep warmth. The sounds of nocturnal animals weren't making the situation any better for her. She whimpered as she trudge through the alien forest. Her large eyes darting in every direction of any animal that would make a sound. She didn't like this world, it was rarely ever night time on her home world and it was always warm. What was wrong with this world? Why was there only one sun and one moon? And why was it cold? Then she noticed something glowing in the darkness and she could smell burning wood. She headed toward to the source of the glow, not really caring what it could be, just knowing that it was warm. She moved closer to the opening, hiding in a bush close to the heat source, watching as the light danced in place.

She was then caught off guard when she heard a low growl next to her, she turned her head to find herself nose to nose to a good size creature. The creature stopped growling, then started whimpering, taking in the child's scent. It cocked its head to the side, emitting a questioning whimpered before its started wagging its tail and panting. The child cocked her head, also letting out a questioning whimper. She wondered out of the bush, the strange creature let her pass, tail wagging. She sat down next to the fire, absorbing the warm it emitted. The alien furry creature sat down next her. She reached and laid her little hands on the furry back, feeling the soft furs as the creature panted cheerfully. Then she felt a rumble in her belly, she was hungry. She looked around, sniffing about to find something she could eat. She wondered away from the fire, exploring the few large items that littered the site. She walked over to a large box, quickly figuring out the simple mechanism that opened the lid. She peered inside, noting that this box held food. She searched around until she came upon a package of what appeared to house tubular meat. She ripped open the package and pulled one of the tubular meats out, sniffed it and took a bite.

"Mmm." she cheerfully squeaked, taking another bite. The creature stood behind her, wagging its tail in hopes that she would share. She turned to the strange creature, pulled one of the meats out and held it to the creature, the creature happily accepted it and nearly gulped the snack down. The creature suddenly turned its head to the sound of foot steps in the foilage, its tail wagging. The frightened child didn't share in the creature's sentiments towards to the new visitor as she scampered to find a hidding place in the clothe hut.

"Jeeves!" a woman cried out as she walked out of the foilage and saw the open cooler, she sighed "How the hell did you get that opened?" she peered down at her black, brown spotted mutt. The dog merely returned her gaze before staring at the tent. "What are you looking at, huh?" her eyes following his gaze, she noticed the tent was open. "What?" she cocked her head, dark brown hair cascading over her shoulders.

She walked over to the tent and peered inside, her eyes went wide when she saw the small alien creature shaking in a fetal position at the far end of the tent. She screamed as she pulled away from the tent. The alien creature squealed and quickly crawled into the sleeping bag and went back to fetal position. The woman shook her head, trying to make sense of what she saw. It certainly didn't look human… but she could've sworn it seemed… child like. She took another gander into the tent and realized the alien child was out of site, but quickly found the large, shaking lump in her sleeping bag. She cocked her head and moved into the tent, towards the sleeping bag. She unzipping the bag all the way to the bottom, and slowly opened it to reveal the frightened alien. She studied the alien child, taking note of the pale green reptilean skin and fleshy dreads, she also warily took note of the small mandibles on the child's muzzle. Then she saw the child holding her package of hot dogs in her clawed fingers.

"Its alright." human woman cooed, "I won't hurt you." she kneeled down, sitting on her calves to make herself seem less threatening. The alien eyes stared at her, then shakily held out her hand holding the hot dogs to the woman, hoping to make appeasement, perhaps if she returned what she took, the large alien won't hurt her. The human slowly took the package and the small arm whipped back into the small huddle. The human cocked her head, her brow wrinkled upward in a concern fashion. She slowly removed one of the hot dogs and held it out to the small alien.

"You must be hungry." She offered the tubular piece of meat, "You must be so far way from home." she said softly.

The little alien stared at her and then looked at the offered hot dog, her shaking was starting ease and her breathing more rhythmic. She uncurled from her fetal position and reached out for the hot dog, keeping her eye on the woman. She took it and took a bite, always keeping her large eyes on the human. The woman kindly smiled, not bareing her teeth.

She put the package of hot dogs down and placed her hand on her chest, "My name is Sahara." the alien stopped eating, staring up at her. Sahara patted her chest, "Sahara." The alien put the half eaten hot dog down and moved closer to Sahara, putting her small hand just below the chest.

"Sa-rara." she trilled. Sahara shook her head.

"Sa-har-a." she repeated slowly.

"Sa- (click) -ara?"

Sahara couldn't help but giggled, the alien cocked her head, rather liking that pleasing sound.

"Sa-ha-hara…" the alien finally repeated, as she took her hand away. Then she placed her hand on her own chest, "Luakr-ke." her mandibles clicking.

"Lu-Luarke?" Sahara repeated, the child shook her head, her dreads flingings from side to side.

"Luakr-ke." she repeated.

"Lu…aker…ke…" Sahara repeated, Luakr-ke shrugged _close enough_, she didn't think the native will ever get it.

The night continued on as Sahara and Luakr-ke got to know each other, the best they could considering the language barrier. Maybe this world wasn't so bad after all.

Author's Note: and that ends chapter one, for those of you who are curious, there's a picture Luekr-ke in my profile. She looks a little cartoonish, but that's what happens when you were raised on Disney.


	2. Ranch House

A/N: I guess the story is going a little slow, but I just wanted to get you guys to know the characters. I thought about having Luekr-ke discover My Little Ponies, but I felt that that might be a little too much for this chapter, perhaps some other time. BTW, thank you guys soooo much for adding my story to your favorites and alerts and thank you for the review, GrayHuntress! I live off of positive feed back

A/N Part 2: Edit: being a human of retrospect, I took a look at the story and realized it was missing a lot. Luekr-ke's cute and all, and the story does revolve around her, but Sahara is part of the story and I pretty much left her out of most of the chapter. She's going to have anxiety over the whole "I'm housing an alien" ordeal, especially when she does have a life and friends. So, if there's anything else that needs to be looked at, let me know, that's what review are for!

Disclaimer: I don't own Predator

Chapter 2

The hunter stepped over the debris, looking in every direction, watching for hanging wires and sharp metal edges. He made his way over to the cockpit to make sure the kidnapper was dead. The hunter growled as he inspected the corpse. He set his gaze else where, fiddling with keys on his wrist computer. Faded heat signatures of small foot prints displayed in his vision, showing him where his daughter had been. The detector was also set to pick up on the girl's chemical signature if her foot prints were no longer detectable.

Panic started to build up in the predator as he followed the foot prints to the outside and into the woods. A furious growl bellowed from deep inside his chest- his daughter had left the site. His mandibles flared and he cried out a high pitched roar with a slight trill, calling out for his daughter- but never getting a reply. He called out again, maybe she was just hiding and just needed to make sure it was her father that was calling out to her. Again, it was fruitless. He huffed and turned to the wreckage, he had to destory it so the humans don't find it. He was surprised the humans hadn't already detected it, perhaps they did and were on their way.

He made his way back into the ship and over to the dead hunter. He inspected the wrist computer to make sure it was still functional and to his relief, it was. The bomb was set for ten minutes, enough time for him to make a good distance.

The hunter ran into the forest, following the chemical traces, as the ship behind him blasted away into nonexistance. The chemical traces and heat signatures led him deep into the forest, every once in awhile, calling out for her. How far did she go? He wondered. Then he came upon a deserted campsite, his daughter's traces were all over the place in the particular area, as was ooman and some other animal. She was gone, his daughter was gone! Clearly taken by the ooman. His heart raced and his breathing was getting heavier and deeper, a wrathful roar traveled up from deep inside and errupted up into the surrounding air. However, his roar would not be heard by a yautja child that was already half and hour away, sitting comfortably in a moving SUV.

oOo

Luekr-ke peered out the window, watching the trees go by, taking in as much of the alien landscape as she could at sixty miles an hour. Sahara smiled at Luekr-ke's eager curiousity and the cute chirps and trills. The child almost sounded like a squeaky toy and a squirrel, Luekr-ke then let out a purr, and sometimes a cat. Sahara laughed, shaking her head.

Luekr-ke then turned her attention to the inside of the car. She tried to figure out the two long sticks protruding from the center of the front, but Sahara would have none of it. So she set her eyes on the strange computer that faced out to the center of the vehicle. She clicked curiously, pressing the buttons that didn't make anything happen. Sahara watched, letting her play with the harmless car radio. Luekr-ke cocked her head to the side, as she tried to press a button that didn't go in, untill she realized it was a knob that needed to be turned. She slightly turned it when she felt a click, and that click was then followed by a rhythmic noise that came out of all four sides of the car. Sahara couldn't help but laugh as Luekr-ke jumped and let out a surprised chirp. Luekr-ke cocked her head to the side again, and turned the knob the other way that made the noise stop. She sat back and stared at the radio, clicking and chirping, the wheels in her head were turning. She leaned forward and turned the knob again, the rhythmic noise returned, only this time there was a deep voice blending with the rhythm. Still leaning forward, she reached out and pressed a button from before, making the first noise change to another kind.

_And it looks there's going to be a heatwave over the next few _

(click)

_Love me! I just want you to love me_

(click)

_You would not believe the sales going on at_

(click)

_It's Friday, Friday, Gotta get down on Friday_

"No!" Sahara cried as she quickly pressed another button, making the car fill with a guitar solo. Luekr-ke looked up Sahara, then she brought her tusks in mischievously, remembering the button she pressed before, she pressed it again.

_Kickin' in the front seat_

_Sittin's in the back seat_

"Luekr-ke! No!" Sahara changed the station again. Luekr-ke was enjoying her game as she changed the station back.

_Friday!_

(click)

_Our guest today_

(click)

_Gotta get down Friday_

(click)

_Don't break my heart_

(click)

_Tomorrow is Saturday_

(click)

_Walk like an Egyptian_

(click)

_Lookin' forward to the weekend_

(click)

_Eye in the sky!_

(click)

_And that Rebecca Black's 'Friday'_

Luekr-ke's shoulders slumped realizing that her song was gone. Sahara smirked _Thank God_, as she rolled her eyes. The alien's first favorite song and its that stupid Friday song. "Don't by sad, Lue. There are way better songs for you to enjoy." Sahara smiled, just as Aqua's 'Roses are Red' started to play, "Hey, Aqua, I like them!"

Luekr-ke leaned forward, listening as she started to bounce in her seat to the music's rhythm. "See? a much _better_ song!"

Sahara would've liked to stop by a fast food drive through, like she usually does after a camping trip, but that would be too risky and more trouble than it was worth to make Luekr-ke hide. She glanced over at Luekr-ke as she brought the breathing apparatus mask to her muzzle, mindlessly taking a breath- just to bide her boredom.

The SUV finally drove into a driveway of a ranch house, that was secluded from the rest of the small town. Jeeves woke up from his nap and wagged his tail, waiting for Sahara to open the car door. She walked to the passenger side to let Luekr-ke and Jeeves out. "This is where you'll be staying until your intergalatic family comes for you." she unhooked the seat belt and carried Luekr-ke out of the car and set her down on the drive way. Luekr-ke looked around with large, wide eyes, making curious clicks and cooes.

Sahara only brought in the cooler and her duffel bag, not feeling up to bringing in the rest of the camping gear. Luekr-ke followed Sahara and Jeeves into the ranch house, slowly looking around, taking everything in. She looked down at the wooden floors and her eyes made its way to the rug covered floor and into the living room.

After placing the cooler on the kitchen floor, Sahara went to check her message machine.

_You have one new messege: _

_Hi Sahara! What are you doing this weekend? We were thinking of getting together on Saturday! We hardly ever see you! You're working to hard. Well get back to me!_

"Um…" Sahara gulped as she glanced over as Luekr-ke walked into the kitchen. She smiled at the wide eye Luekr-ke. "This is going get complicated." She replaced the food from the cooler into the fridge and took out the hamburger patties out of the freezer.

She placed to meat on the counter, shaking her head. She couldn't leave the child out in the forest, there's no guarantee that she would have survived. But what would she do with Luekr-ke? Could she leave her at the house by herself? Luekr-ke may be an alien from an advanced species, but she's still a child and all children have curious tendancies. What if someone saw her? What if someone tried to break in, saw her and took her? What if? What if? What if?

Sahara took down a frying pan and prepped it for cooking. Luekr-ke studied Sahara for moment, she could smell the anxiety. She cocked her head and chirped and continued to look around the kitchen, it was brighter and warmer than the rest of the house. Then a strong, delectable smell hit Luekr-ke senses like a brick. She looked over to the Sahara, who was standing over the stove, the sound and smell of sizzling meat caused Luekr-ke's mouth to water. She walked over to the source of the smell, closing her eyes and taking it in and drool dripped from her small tusks.

"I think you're really going to enjoy tonight's dinner, Lue." Sahara smile, Luekr-ke considered her for a second and went back to the frying meat. If Sahara were to tell you that contacting the government has never crossed her mind, she would be lying. That reasoning part of her brain was telling her to call the government and tell them that she's housing an extra-terrestrial. But she couldn't, she even shamed herself for even letting it cross her mind. She walked over to the freezer and pulled out the fries, and prepped them to bake. The anxiety was eating away at her. She scratched the back of her head and glanced over at Luekr-ke, the alien child was staring at her.

"Don't worry about me, Lue." Sahara smiled, she placed the sheet of fries in the oven. She has to call her friends, but what will she say? She could tell them that she's sick… no, they have a habit of making surprise visits with gifts of brothy soups and lemon/lime sodas. She could tell them that she's busy- which is mostly true. Not with commissions, since things have been kinda slow, but she will be busy with babysitting. That's it! She'll just tell them that's she's… no no, that won't work, then they'll want to help. Mmm, perhaps she could bring mom into this? Mom always did want grandchildren to help take care of. But they would have be human grandchildren, how is she going to explain a child with reptilian skin and… something's burning.

"Whoa!" Sahara quickly got the burgers off the frying pan and onto the nearest clean plate. Sahara decked her burger with whole wheat bun, romaine lettece, ketchup and mustard while leaving Luekr-ke's burger simply on the plate, not sure if Luekr-ke ate starchy food. She placed the dinner plates on the small, round breakfast table and sat, Luekr-ke following her lead. Luekr-ke licked her tusks when she looked up and saw that Sahara's dinner was slightly different. Sahara was about to take a bite when she caught Luekr-ke staring at her.

"What is it?" she asked, Luekr-ke's eyes darted between Sahara and her decked out burger, then pointed her clawed finger at the bun and chirped. "You… want a bun?" she lifted the top of the bun, Luekr-ke nodded, "Ok!" Sahara took Luekr-ke's plate and decked the burger patie out like her own and brought it back to the little girl.

Later that evening, Luekr-ke slumped on the couch, sedated from full meal. She could hear Sahara in the shower over in the next room, but she was too lazy appease her curiousity. She chirped and gave a heavy sigh, wondering if someone was looking for her. Her eyelids started to feel heavy, she let her eyes close and fell into a deep slumber.

oOo

Meanwhile, the hunter peered down at his wrist computer, a red hologram displayed the local terrain, a red dot indicating the location of his daughter. He growled, seeing how far he would have to travel. He shut the hologram down and took off in the direction of his daughter, fearing the worse.

A/N: Oh hey, Daddy!


	3. Open Case

**Hello! Thank you for the lovely reviews :D and all the faves, I'm so glad people like this story! Sorry for the long wait, I came across a doozy of a writer's block! I was coming to a realization that Hunter's Child lacked enough meat and I do need to slow daddy down, otherwise, this is going to be a short story. I also needed to make a little darker, considering the franchise, and I didn't want to fall prey to the cutsey alien child thing. Besides, the predator is going to run into humans and kill them. That's not going to go unnoticed, neither is the explosion in the preserve. People are going to notice something!**

**And thank you for the critiques, they were indeed helpful! I did go in and fix what I could in chapter 1. I do appreciate constructive feed back, my writing skills are- kinda weak, better at drawing to be honest. SO PLEASE! Constructive feedback, if the grammer is not good somewhere, let me know! Don't worry about the grammer in the A/N though, that's just how I talk!**

**FYI, there picture Luekr-ke and Sahara in my profile if you want to see what they look like. Eventually, I'll come around to drawing the predator. Eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AvP yatta yatta yatta and more legal whatever, but I do own Luekr-ke and Sahara, and anyother OC that decides to pop in.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

He was getting close, he was pleased to see that his daughter had remained in one area. This eased his panic, but he still had an intention of skinning the ooman that had custody of his child. The ooman will pay for taking his daughter away from-

"Wha' the 'ell ya doin' on my propherty!" an apparently drunk ooman with a shotgun, shouted at him, "Yah fuckin' kids!" he clumsily aimed his shutgun at the predator. The predator merely growled and cloaked, disappearing from view as the poorly aimed bullet flew by. "That'sh more like- ugh!" the drunkard stiffened, not realizing what had just happened to him. He hung in midair with two blades piercing right through his chest, coughing up blood and finally hung limp. The predator decloaked and retracted the wrist blades letting the lifeless body fall to the ground.

"Billy!" a raspy female voice came calling from inside the trailor house. The predator cloaked again before the old woman came stampering out the door. "Billy, what the hell are you- BILLY!" she screamed seeing the dead body of her husband. The predator was already out of the vacinity of the woman's hearing- not that she would have heard much over her loud wailing.

The ooman wouldn't be worth the trouble of skinning and hanging, and he didn't feel like killing an unarmed female if she saw him. He was running behind the foliage that ran just beside the road, barely stopping to notice the blaring sirens and changing light flash by him.

oOo

"Ok… and you wanted ten strawberry… and ten for blueberry?" Sahara held her phone up to her ear, "Ok!" she scribbled it down on her notepad, "Why thank you! Oh, yes I can put them put them all together and frost them like a cake. I know, I thought that was the neatest idea, too! Did you want me to… some other time? Oh ok." Sahara leaned the counter, trying to keep the phone to her ear. "Ah… no, I don't make ice cream cakes." she smirked. "Ok, let me see if I got it, you want twenty chocolate cupcakes, twenty white, ten strawberry and ten blueberry? And you need them by when? Next friday and three pm! Gotcha!" she scribbled down the date. "If you don't mind me asking: what's the occasion? Ah, school function, right!" Sahara turned to smile at Luekr-ke, who was watching while slowly chewing on bacon. "Ok, Mrs. O'Brian! I'll have those cupcakes for you next Friday and three pm. Yes, thank you, you're welcome, bye!" Sahara took the phone from her ear and gave out a sigh. "Now you get to see what I do for a living!" Sahara grinned.

Sahara turned the volume of the small TV up as she sat back down at the breakfast table.

_Early this morning, around 1:30 am, William Thompson was found dead infront of his trailor house!_

"Wow, the body's not even cold and the morning news are already on it." Sahara mindlessly stuffed a piece of pancake in her mouth.

_I don't know what happened! I heard a gun shot outside and I-I just wanted to make sure my Billy was alright! And and and…_ an older woman cried on screen.

"Poor Mrs. Thompson, I wonder who could've done such a thing?" there was sincere sympathy in Sahara's voice for Mrs. Thompson, though she didn't particularly feel very sympathic for Mr. Thompson. Luekr-ke watched Sahara eat the pancakes, decided she felt brave, so she reached for one of the cakes. She rolled it up and flared her tiny mandibles out as far as they can go, but she could only get a small piece in. She swallowed the biten piece, and nodded in approval and took another bite. Sahara snorted watching Luekr-ke before going back to the TV.

_Detective Jose! Any comment on this murder? Do you think this might have anything to do with the explosion in the preserve from yesterday morning?_ the nosy reporter hounded a hispanic man dressed in beige suit and yellow tailored shirt.

_No comment! _the detective was clearly irate, blowing off the reporter. Sahara clicked off the TV and leaned back, looking over at Luekr-ke eating the last of the pancakes. It was a good thing she ran an at-home business, she wouldn't know what to do with this odd little tyke.

oOo

Detective Jose leaned back onto the wall at the police office. It wasn't the murder that brought him in in the first place, it was the odd activity going on in the preserve a day ago. First an explosion and now a murder… drug smugglers or a gang crossed his mind, but they saw no sign of either.

"Sheriff?" Jose pushed himself from the wall, "Have there been any other activity? Drug smuggling, a gang perhaps?"

"Pft, no!" the Sheriff shook his head, "No no no, this town's clean, Detective!"

"Are you sure?"

"_Pretty_ sure. Why?"

"Just trying to think if the explosion in the preserve had something to do with the murder." Jose sat down in the chair, across from the Sheriff, "Please don't take this the wrong way, Sheriff, you said you're pretty sure, meaning you're not _entirely_ sure…"

"We had _one_ murder, in how many years, Detective Jose? Seven years-"

"Well, that's not entirely true, there was-"

"They were crimes of passion, Detective! Nothing to do with drug smugglers."

"You've had problems with users before!"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"Where ever there are users, there are dealers, Mr. Jones." Detective Jose leaned forward.

"What makes you think the explosion and the murder had anything to do with each other?" Sheriff asked, Detective Jose leaned back into his chair, the Sheriff nodded.

"For all we know, someone probably had it in for Billy, he wasn't exactly a well liked guy. Hell, Dia Thompson might've done him in."

"You know her, would she do that?" Jose asked, Sheriff glanced out the window and sighed, pondering the question. The Thompsons had a shaky relationship, but he can't see Dia doing something like that, he was a jerk, but he wasn't abusive… not to that excent…

"I can't say she would, but she is suspect so we'll be interrogating her." Mr. Jones nodded. Jose crossed his arms and looked out the window when he received a call from the autopsy.

oOo

"As you can see, Detective," an elderly asian woman was pointing out the wound to the detective, "he was stabbed by a double blade, right through the heart. We also noticed small chunks of flesh missing as well."

"So… we're looking for someone with double bladed weapon?" Jose peered down at the wound, Mr. Jones looked down as well, cocking his brow.

"Seems like it." Mr. Jones nodded.

"We also found that the blades were curved upward." the woman continued.

"You mean like a machete or a scimitar?" Jose asked.

"Mmm… smaller than a scimitar."

"What about a katana? We have plenty of those Japanese cartoon enthusiests around here who probably own one of those." Mr. Jones straightened up, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"No… not a katana." the coroner shook her head. "Remember, this is double bladed and I think I see signs that was retractable and serrated."

"Do we know anyone around here that owns a weapon like that?" Detective Jose looked over at Mr. Jones.

"Not that I know of! I wouldn't know where to get a weapon like that! But I can bet you that rules out Dia…"

"But doesn't rule out drug smugglers…" Jose stood up, crossing his arms. Mr. Jones rolled his eyes, _again with the drug smugglers_. "I highly doubt a local is going to find a weapon like that, but drug smugglers have access to all kinds of creative, dangerous toys."

"Aren't drug smugglers more interested in guns and weapons that wouldn't involve close combat?" Mr. Jones asked.

"Most of the time." Jose nodded, "But if they can get their hands on a like a double, serrated blade that was retractable, I don't think they would hesitate." The detective turned away from the body to the sheriff, "I want the preserve blocked off and I want the suspects rounded up." and he walked out the door.

oOo

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" naked Luekr-ke ran down the hallway, leaving puddles of water were she stepped.

"Lue! Dammit!" Sahara, sopping wet and covered in soap, chased after her. Luekr-ke ran into the kitchen and hid behind the counter, Sahara was not too far behind until she stepped onto a puddle and did a back flip.

"Ahh!" Sahara moaned, "…crap…" she rolled onto her side, placing her hand on her lower back. Luekr-ke trilled with amusement. "I'm glad you find that funny!" Sahara seethed, "You're still getting a bath!" Luekr-ke hissed at the mention of the bath. "Oh come one, its vanilla scented, don't you like vanilla?" Luekr-ke responded with an angery moan similiar to that of a very angery cat. Sahara stared at Luekr-ke, she didn't get it, all the little kids she would babysit during down time, loved the vanilla-scented baths she would give them. Unless… Luekr-ke had a more acute sense of smell that made artificial scents offensive? She certainly had pets that would leave the room whenever she put on deodorant or perfume. "Alright… lets try a non-scented bath." Sahara huffed as she struggled to get up, her back protesting, "Son of a…"

Sahara let the bath water drain and made sure all the soap was gone before she replaced it with just plain soap and water. She could hear slopping foot steps behind her, she turned to see the nake alien girl watching her. Luekr-ke walked over to the water filled tube and sniffed, it smelled like soap.

"There! No scent." Sahara smiled, Luekr-ke peered up at her and then back to the bath water. Sahara lifted Luekr-ke up and into the water and let her soak. Luekr-ke trilled as she watched the cluster of bubbles stick to her hands, she never had baths like this before, it was just warm mineral fluid. "Yeah, I loved getting bubble baths when I was little, littler than you." Sahara placed a crown of bubbles on to Luekre-ke slopped forehead. It took a little while for Luekr-ke to realize that there was anything on her head in the first place since the bubbles had no weight and they hardly felt like anything. Luekr-ke reached up and brushed the bubbles off, then there was a ring at the front door. Sahara rolled her eyes and got up, grabbing a towel to dry herself off, "Stay there!" she pointed at Luekr-ke and walked out of the bathroom.

The doorbell started ringing again and again, "In a minute!" Sahara yelled, "Friggin'" she sighed and put on a dry clean shirt. She walked over to the front door and looked through the peep hole, "What the hell are the police men doing here?" she wondered, she took a step back and opened the door, "Yes, can I help you?"

"Yes, hi! Sorry to be a bother ma'am, but as you have heard on the news about the brutal death of Mr. Thompson?" a tall police man bowed his head in regards to Sahara.

"Yes, I heard about it."

"We were wondering if there was anyone you knew who might have had a dispute with him?"

"Who didn't?" Sahara cocked a brow, "He still owes me twenty bucks for the cake I made for his wife's birthday."

"I see," the police nodded, he could clearily see that Sahara could not be a suspect, $20 is hardly worth killing for, "But do you know of anyone who might have been greatly wronged by Mr. Thompson." Sahara shook her head.

"Not enough to _kill_ him." she knew people who didn't like Billy, a lot of people didn't like Billy, but not enough to kill him.

"Another question ma'am?" the police man asked.

"Sure."

"Do you like to go camping, right?" eyeing her muddied SUV.

"Yeah?"

"When was the last time you went camping?"

"Uh… two days ago."

"So the night of the explosion in the preserve?"

"…yeah."

"While you were camping, with the exception of the explosion, have you noticed anything strang going on? Like something out of place?"

_You mean other than a little girl from outer space wondering in my camp?_ "No…" Sahara frowned and shook her head.

"Ok, well, thank you for your time." the police men turned to leave.

"Yeah, sure." Sahara shut the door, she took a deep breath and sighed as she lean up against the door. Then she saw Luekr-ke standing, dripping water all over the floor, watching her. "You! Back in the tub!" Sahara wagged her finger at her.

oOo

"Pauk!" the hunter growled as he noticed ooman authorities were surrounding the preserve and coming in and out like they were searching for something. Luckily, it was night time and he was well hidden. He didn't come to Earth to hunt oomans, he came for his daughter, and killing oomans were not on his list and he would have liked to have avoided it. _Could this be because of that one ooman?_ he wondered, or _was it because of the crashed ship?_ Had to have been the ship, he's watched oomans before when they were trying to solve a murder case, they never went through this much trouble.

When he saw that the coast was clear, he jumped down from his perch and decloaked. There was a rumble in his chest, the oomans have slowed down his pursuit of his daughter. Damn oomans, always getting in the way! He treaded carefully through the foliage, trying not to make any noise, not knowing that he was being watched by three humans who were not supposed to be there.

"What the fuck, man?" one of the young humans took a swig of whiskey.

"Probably some fucking hunter in a fucking trekkie costume." another one laughed. They have just finished robbing a liquor store not to far from here and decided to hid out in the preserve, and due to their limited brain power, not realizing that there were police men scouting the area for possible drug smugglers. "How much do you think all that shit is worth?" the tall one asked.

"Probably a shit load!" the shortest of the three licked his lips, "Could get me some real crack with that shit."

"He looks real big." the one drinking whiskey made a pretty good point, "Like a football player."

The tall one took out his shot gun, "Three of us, we can take him on." And they headed over to the hunter. Their heavy foot steps on dry leaves quickly gave them away, and the hunter turned to the source of the sound and cloaked.

"Whoa!" Whiskey cried, "He's gone!"

"Hey! That's a pretty neat trick, ya motherfucker!" Tall shouted, waving his gun, he looked over to Shorty who was also pulling out his gun. "We know you're here! We'll letcha live if you give us your shit!"

The predator watched them from a behind a bush, _these oomans were clearly stupid, albeit brave_ he'll give them that much. He continued to watch them, waiting for his chance.

"Come on, man! We ain't gonna hurt ya! Just give us your shit!" Shorty yelled out, looking around, trying to find some sign of the hunter. The predator jumped up into the nearby tree and made his way towards the humans. The humans heard the sounds of rustling branches and started firing into the trees. Realizing that they weren't hitting anything, they stopped firing and listened again.

_Ya motherfucker!_ Tall stopped has he heard his own voice played back to him from up in the trees.

"What…the…fuck?" he huffed.

"What the fuck _was_ that?" Shorty started to panic.

"Calm down! He's just fucking with us." Tall barked, then they both heard a gagging noise from behind. They turned to find that Whiskey was nowhere to be seen.

"Bobby!" Tall shouted, "Bobby, where are you?" Shorty was starting to breath heavier and faster.

_We ain't gonna hurt ya!_ came Shorty's voice from above the trees. Shorty started shake, using religious annotations following and proceeding popular expletives.

"Shut up, Joe!" Tall yelled, "He's just trying to freak us out!"

"ITS FUCKING WORKING!" Joe cried, looking up into the canopy, then his face went white, "Holy fucking shit, there's Bobby." he pointed his gun upward. Tall's eyes followed where the gun was pointing and saw Bobby hanging limp high in the branches.

"Shit shit shit shitshitshit!" Tall hissed as he stared dumbfounded at the hangman. Tall and Joe both jumped as the predator landed behind them. He stood up to his full height, a deep growl emanating from his chest. The two remaining humans started to tremble as they looked up at the eight foot creature, not able to take their eyes off the blank mask while the double blade retracked from the wrist brace. The humans screamed, firing off their guns. The predator barely flinched as he edged closer, then he swung his blade arm out, slicing off Joe's armed hand and cutting the other gun in half. Joe stood there shaking, the reality of his missing hand finally kicking in. He started to scream, shaking his shortened limb in every direction, splattering blood everywhere.

"JOE!" Tall screamed, he looked over at the predator who stared right back at him. He threw the halved gun at him and took off. He didn't get very far until there were two blades piercing right through his gut. He gagged on his blood until he finally hung limp. Joe, on the hand so to speak, suddenly took off after running around, losing pints of blood, until he collasped from the blood loss. He turned over and saw the predator standing over him, the blades coming down across his throat.


	4. k'Nex

**A/N: Luekr-ke is turning to be a bit of a brat! Yikes! Anyway, this story is starting to take on a life of its own and is starting write itself. But I'm really glad you really like the stories, makes me very happy! Thank you for the reviews and feedback! Sorry, no new drawing tonight.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AvP, wish I did though… that would be awesome… would've made them an all male race, might as well right?**

Chapter 4

This would be the forth day Sahara would be reliving the movie E.T. and so far, Luekr-ke was proving herself to be a bit of a brat. Though, once Luekr-ke decided she wanted to know why humans don't put metal in microwaves, Sahara was ready to send her to a government lab! Fortunately, she was able to get the spoon out of the microwave before it blew up and then she screamed all Hell at Luekr-ke. Luekr-ke decided that a female's fury was enough reason not to put metals in the microwave.

Before that, Luekr-ke was trying to use a knife to take apart the toaster to see how human technology worked- again, it was for the Grace of God that Sahara walked into the kitchen. Sahara couldn't help but wonder how much of it was child curiosity and how much of it was just being a brat. She decided she didn't want kids, Luekr-ke would be enough for _five_ kids. Oh yes, and Luekr-ke figured out how the heater worked so the ranch house was a constant 90 degrees or more, and summer was on its way and so was the bill.

"Just, _**please!**_ Don't _touch_ anything!" Sahara pleaded as she guided Luekr-ke away from the stove. "I still haven't forgiven you for the microwave!"

Luekr-ke needed something to do, maybe she should head over to the nearest Walmart or Target and buy some Legos? Or maybe k'Nex? Mmm… that would mean leaving the house… can Luekr-ke, or more important: the house, survive her absence for half an hour? Then she saw that Luekr-ke was gone, she panicked as she ran into the living room and saw Luekr-ke's attention glued to the TV as it was on Animal Planet. Sahara considered this for a moment- this may be a God send as she watched Luekr-ke sink into the couch as her brain slowly left her body.

She walked behind the couch and leaned her upper half onto the cushions, "Oooh… big cats! I like big cats." she said softly. Luekr-ke trilled, not taking her eyes off the TV. She looked at the clock, it was five after three, so the show must have just started. If she could go and get back before the show ended, her home might still be intact. She quietly walked out the front door and ran for the SUV.

She sighed with relief as she turned the SUV on and backed out of the drive way. She turned the radio on, expecting music only to have the news alert instead.

_Three more murders have been sighted in the preserve! Three adult males were found hanging _twenty _feet above the ground, completely skinned, one of them decapitated._

Sahara winced "Jeez!"

_Detective Jose, do you think this may have been a group that killed these three men?_ The reporter asked.

_As of this time, we are not sure._

_How can you not be sure? Surely, one person could not have hung three adult males _twenty _feet off the ground!_

"My name is not Surely" Sahara chuckled to herself.

_We have our suspicions that it might be a group effort, but for the time being, we don't have all the evidence, so please, let us do our jobs!_ Detective Jose's voice was starting to rise. Suddenly the station switched from its news report back to the disc jockeys.

_Wow! Three bodies hanging twenty feet in the trees!_ the female disc jockey commented with her obnoxious air headed voice.

_Sounds like something out of Friday the Thirteenth._ the young male jockey laughed, he didn't sound that much more intelligent. These jockeys were notorious for having their sentences go up on a period, so everything they said sounded like a question. They played good music though.

Sahara pulled into the Walmart parking lot before the jockeys on the radio starting proving how little intelligence they had. Sahara couldn't stop thinking about the murders and the explosion. She started to wonder if they had anything to do with Luekr-ke… it made sense, right? Explosion in the preserve, little alien girl shows up, murders start happening after that. She started to wonder if the one who was killing people was also trying to look for Luekr-ke? She shuddered, the idea of the murderer being led to her home because of the alien brat did not sit well with her. She had a common shot gun locked up under her bed. She wasn't much of a shooter, but she was good enough to protect her home at least, if nothing else to scare the shit out of some home invader. Suddenly, ADT was starting look good, why not? Cops were everywhere, right? When her home security alarm went off, they'll be there before you could scream bloody murder! The only reason she never got one in the first place was it was pretty expensive for her budget. Of course, if it were an alien killing people and looking for Luekr-ke, she can't imagine how much protection an alarm system or the cops are going to provide.

Sahara shook her head as she walked into the store, smiling and nodding to kindly old customer greeter. She headed over to the toy's section and started going over the legos and k'Nex. She took five of the biggest boxes of k'Nex she could find and a toy box to dump the k'Nex in.

"Sahara!" Sahara jumped when she heard her name called. She turned to find a tall woman with a dark complexion and huge smile on her narrow face.

"Mandy! Oh my goodness, what's up!" Sahara held out her arms.

"I could ask the same thing! You haven't returned my phone call yet and why are you buying a bunch of k'Nex? Is there something you would like to tell me?" Mandy eyed her suspiciously.

_Yes, I have a little alien girl living with me, _"What? Oh no, things have been kinda busy when I got back, I received a lot of orders while I was camping. As for the k'Nex? Ehh… for my cousin's kid, he's a bit of a little engineer…" Sahara smiled, hoping Mandy would buy it.

Mandy nodded, "Oh yeah, I won't forget when your cousin's kid decided to take apart my blackberry a few years back. But if you're busy with a bunch of commissions, you know you got volunteered help right here!" Mandy indicating herself by placing her hands on her chest.

"Well… it hasn't been that bad. Besides, I feel so bad using free labor to run my business."

"Its free labor of love, girl!" Mandy looked down at her watch, "Whoa! Gotta run, me boyfriend's waiting at home watching the game. We ran out of chips and beer, so guess who had to go out and get some, right?" Mandy rolled her brown eyes. "Anyway, gotta run, see you later and don't forget, if you need help, _call me!_"

Sahara smiled and nodded, "Later!" as Mandy ran off, "That was close!" Sahara breathed as she pushed the cart out of the isle. As she left the isle, she felt a slight discomfort in her lower abdomen that all women were familiar with. _Shit_ she thought and made her way to the women's products.

Sahara was throwing the shopping bags in the trunk when she heard sirens. She looked over and saw three police cars fly by, then there was a two more police cars and an ambulance. She shook her head, she didn't want to know.

oOo

"Well, fuck me in the ass…" the Sheriff mumbled as he stared at the five headless and skinless bodies hanging from an oak tree, twenty-_six_ feet off the ground. "I think we got ourselves a serial killer."

"Or multiple serial killers… who would do this?" Detective Jose just scratched his head. "Who" wasn't really the question to ask, it was "How" Peering up at the bodies, so far the M.O. was adult male that had weaponry, since they found guns and knives in the crime scene.

"I think that one over there is female." the sheriff pointed to one of the hanging bodies. Jose looked up at the body, it was female alright, though it was a large female.

"Sir?" a female officer walked up with a shaken little boy towing behind her, "This little boy was there when this happened." the kid had to have been ten, his face was white and he couldn't stop shaking. Detective Jose knelt down to face the kid.

"Hey there," he tried to speak as gently as he could, "Could you tell us what you've seen?" the little boy stared at Jose with wide eyes, shaking his head- not willing to relive the murders. "Look, I know that what you saw was traumatizing, but I really need you remember what you saw, it would really help us out." Jose wanted to bring the little boy into his arms and tell him that it was all going to be ok, but he refrained himself. The only response he got from the little boy was a face full of tears and wailing.

"Alright!" the Sheriff yelled, "Just take the kid back to the station and get him some milk and cookies or something! We'll question him later!"

Jose watched as they escorted the boy to the police car, "That's odd." he commented.

"What is?"

"Five the adults were brutally murdered, skinned and hung, but the boy was spared. I wonder why they didn't kill the boy as well?"

"Cause he's a kid?" that answer made sense to the Shariff, being a father and grandfather himself, the idea of killing children was- well, unthinkable. "Besides, the kid was probably hiding, this was out in the woods and there are tons of places for a little kid to hide."

Jose nodded, that had to have been it… he wasn't so niave about the world as the Shariff of a small town seemed to be. He can see a lot of people willing to take a child's life… that's why there are laws specific made for just that.

Nine brutal murders, and so far, the four previous ones seemed to have one thing that definitaly linked them both: death by a serrated, double blade. He wouldn't be surprised if these victims were also done in by a serrated, double blade. Jose shook his head, got up off the ground and headed to the police car.

oOo

Nine o'clock at night, the TV was still on Animal Planet and Luekr-ke has done nothing but fiddle with k'Nex toys, and that was O.K. with Sahara! If watching a show about animals and playing with connectable toys kept the alien monster busy for hours and hours, Sahara was happy. She would be a lot happier if her period hadn't started, but so far Luekr-ke didn't seem to notice.

Sahara was sitting at the dining table, sipping her tea. Then she noticed that Luekr-ke was being awefully quiet, she bunched her brows as she got up and walked over to the couch. She peered over and saw Luekr-ke sleeping on the cushions, k'Nex all over the place. She glanced over at the coffee table to see if Luekr-ke built anything and what she saw was what looked like an oddly shaped star. The k'Nex started at a network that shaped into an oblate spheroid, and then more k'Nex networked into five curved spikes. Sahara cocked her head, wondering where Luekr-ke could've seen something like that, probably some type of technology from her home world? Sahara shrugged, what it was she'll probably never know. She got a blanket and spread it over Luekr-ke and turned off the TV.

oOo

Meanwhile, at the police station, the little boy was sitting in an office with a blanket wrapped around him, a cup of sweetened warm milk tea in his hands. Detective Jose sat down next to the little boy.

"So your name is Randol? Randol Taylor?" Jose looked down at the files, the little boy nodded. "Can you tell me who those people where that were hanging from the trees?"

The little boy nodded, "My parents and uncles. My mom, dad, Uncle Jim, Uncle Kyle and Uncle Benny…"

"Can you tell me what they were doing out in the woods?"

"Hunting… we hunt all our own meat."

"What were _you_ doing out there?"

"They were teaching me."

"I see…" Jose tossed the files on the table. "How's the tea?" Randol nodded.

"Good."

"Did they bring you any cookies?"

"They brought me Oreos."

"Good good." Jose nodded. "Um… Randol, I'm going to need to question you about what you saw. Can you do that for me?" Randol nodded. "Ok, can you tell me how many attackers there were?"

"Just one."

"One?" Jose couldn't believe it, "Did this one also skin and hang your family?"

"Yes."

Jose rubbed his forehead, with a deep sigh _Aye Dios Mios_, "Did you… did you see what he looked like?" Randol just stared up at him, gulping down saliva, shaking his head. "You didn't see him?"

"I…I did… I"

"Its all right, its ok, I understand," Jose rubbed the kid's shoulder, "But I really really need to know everything you saw. That way we can catch him and he'll not hurt anyone ever again, ok?" Randol shakily nodded his head.

"He… he was… (gulp)… really b…big. Huge…" Randol struggled to get past the size of the monster.

"Can you give me height, perhaps?" Randol shook his head. "Ok, what else?"

"He had long hair." Randol motioned with his hand, motioning over his head and down his shoulders, "But it was…" he shook his head, "I think they were… like… um… uh…" he used his hands to try to describe what he saw, "those hairs that are like together… like uh… tubes…um."

"Dreadlocks?"

"Yeah yeah those!"

"Did you see his face?" Randol shook his head.

"He had no face… it… it was like…he um… he uh… wore a mask… yeah."

_Great…_ Jose sighed. "Could you see what he was wearing?"

"I don't think… I don't think he wearing anything…" the corner of Randol's lip slightly curled, as the little boy was actually amused by this notion.

"He was naked?" Jose asked.

"Uh… no… actually… he was," Randol licked his lips, "He was actually… wearing um, metal… like armor…"

"Armor?"

"Yeah… m-mostly on his shoulders and arms… and legs."

_What the fuck_… Jose couldn't believe what he was hearing. That last thing they needed was some naked fuckard on steriods and armor from Dungeons and Dragons.

"You know…what was really weird?" Randol looked over to Detective Jose.

"What's that?"

"My family were able to hit him when they shot at him," Randol smiled nervously, like he was about to say something unbelievable.

_Oh good, blood splatter means DNA!_ the Detective thought.

"When they shot him, he didn't bleed red blood,"

_What?…_

"His blood was… was like… it glowed green, you know like glow in the dark green goo?"

"Glow in the dark green goo." Jose repeated, _what are we dealing with an alien?_

"And you know what also weird and … really scary?" Randol twitched, "He knew I was there… after he killed my mom and dad, and my uncles… he looked straight at me. Stared at me… like… he was trying to… read my mind. He… um… growled like… a dog I think… and then walked away…"

"He saw you." Jose was trying to wrap his mind around this. Clearly, this thing, this beast whatever it was, didn't kill kids. Well, if this thing was the only thing killing people in the woods, then little kids have nothing worry about. Armed adults on the other hand.

oOo

_Pauk-de oomans! Pauk-de ju'dha_ (water) The predator growled at his wrist computer, pressing buttons and then finally slamming his fist into it. _Pauk_… he growled, he just wanted to get his daughter back, the sooner the better, and it would have been a lot faster and easier if the pauk-de oomans hadn't got in the way. But he got a few good trophies out of it, so it wasn't so bad. But he really hated himself for killing a female, a mother no less. He generally tried to make it a point to not kill females, but this one had a gun and was intent on killing him. Understandable, her pup was nearby and females are far more deadly when their offspring are in potential danger. Unfortunately, she fought and died needlessly, he never hurt the boy. He would never kill a child, only cowards and bad bloods kill children, not an honored hunter. Even though the boy saw him and is most likely going to tell the ooman authority, he couldn't bring himself to kill the pup.

He shook his head, his dreads hitting against his shoulders, he needed to find his daughter. So far, she stayed in one area. He just hoped that area was easy to get in and out of, and not a government lab.


End file.
